Ah, le bonheur d'être coincé
by Neyane
Summary: One Shot débile écrit pour un concours pour le site Tara Duncan alors que j'avais pas d'inspi, que je savais pas quoi écrire, que je trouvais ce que j'écrivais nul mais que j'avais envie de l'envoyer quand même x


Ah, le bonheur d'être coincé!

**Monde Terrien – Date : quelque part entre le tome 1 et le tome 7**

Je déteste la Terre.

C'est vrai quoi! Quand on regarde bien Autre Monde, il y a une flore et une faune super varié, on peut s'attendre à une catastrophe en se levant le matin, il y a un nombre impressionnant de races, c'est grand, on peut tout faire, on apprend tous le temps, on découvre à chaque seconde des trucs, ou presque. Sur Terre? Niet! Une fois qu'on a vu une région, on a tout vu, et encore, je suis gentille!

J'oubliais : moi, c'est Aleka, une jeune sortcelière qui vient de trouver son Familier et qui essaie de se mettre au niveau de Cal, vous savez, le ô grand voleur copain de la ô grande Tara Duncan. Pourquoi tant de ô? Peut-être parce que je suis en mode énervée et que je me plains de tout. C'est vrai quoi! Pourquoi est-ce que Tara, elle est super connue et pas les autres? Moi, je suis sûre qu'on a tous un talent caché qui mériterait d'être connu, sauf qu'évidemment, dans notre système, c'est toujours les mêmes qui sont célèbres. Quoique, je sais pas si j'aimerais qu'on veuille tout savoir de ma vie comme c'est souvent le cas – faut voir avec Tara, tout ce qu'ils savent sur elle – mais mince quoi! Où que je me ballade, que se soit à Tingapour ou au château du Lancovit, je-suis-trans-pa-rente! Et croyez-moi, c'est très agaçant. Je ne sais absolument pas comment contrôler mon pouvoir de sortcelière, qui n'a pas l'air d'être si étendu que ça soit disant passant, et pour couronner le tout, parce que j'ai fait une boulette avec le château vivant du Lancovit, y séjourner est désormais un enfer. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un truc c... euh, débile, et suicidaire, ainsi que tous les adjectifs que vous voulez sauf intelligent et raisonnable.

J'ai décidé d'aller sur Terre faire la c... euh, l'imbécile et de devenir la terroriste la plus connue, au moins au niveau de Magister. M'enfin, j'ai pas dis que j'allais tuer tout le monde, hein! Juste faire découvrir aux Nonsos que les sorciers, ça existe, et emmer... embêter Autre Monde.

J'étais donc planquée dans un buisson épineux que je ne qualifierais pas pour faire une petite démonstration de magie. Je vois que les intellos sont déjà prêts à me dire « Huh, t'avais pas dit que tu contrôlais pas ta magie?» En fait, c'est partiel, un peu comme la magie de Tara, vous voyez? La mienne est certes moins puissante, mais quand je l'utilise, elle fait jamais exactement ce que je veux.

Donc, j'en reviens à moi, qui suis dans une saleté de buisson plein d'épines, avec mon Familier à côté. Mon Familier, ma fierté, je l'ai découvert juste avant de venir. Vous savez ce que c'est? C'est pas un pégase comme celui de Tara, nan, moi, c'est un animal qui me convient très bien : un Vrrir! Un Vrrir étonné que ça soit si sympa d'être un Familier, et au pelage doux... vous imaginez pas! Y'a pas à dire, je l'adore déjà, et j'aurais pas supporté de le laisser derrière moi.

Vous devinez un peu ce que je compte faire maintenant, non? Bon, alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'imagination, je vous laisse lire la suite.

Je m'avançais le plus près possible vers la marée humaine qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit? Je suis actuellement dans un Parc parisien, où une foule de gens sont rassemblés pour un concert ou un truc comme ça. Je vous explique : un concert, c'est une sorte de spectacle où le but pour les gens sur scène est de gesticuler en lâchant des décibels qui sont censés vous rendre sourd. Un vrai monde de dingues là-bas, je vous dit moi!

Alena, le mâle Vrrir qui me servait de Familier, n'aimait pas trop cet endroit bruyant, et en même temps, il avait envie de courir après tous ceux qui dansaient, et il y en avait beaucoup. J'étais prête à l'autorisé d'y aller tandis que je préparais mon message, que je comptais afficher en grand sur ce qui était derrière les musiciens, une sorte de bâche ou un truc comme ça. Je voulais écrire «Les sorciers existent bel et bien», ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais juste avant de parler, je me suis arrêtée.

Je pouvais pas. M'imaginer faire ça, c'était facile, hyper facile, mais le faire... Je pouvais pas. Et puis, au même moment, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression. Alena m'a jeté un regard du style «Bon alors, on fait quoi? On va pas y rester toute la journée!» J'ai donc hoché les épaules et fait demi-tour.

Bah, ça sera pour une autre fois!

Je voulais rentrer sur Autre Monde, j'en avais assez vu d'ici. Eh oui, même moi, je suis capable de faire preuve de sagesse! Sauf que j'ai découvert l'origine de mon pressentiment en arrivant à la Porte la plus proche : il y avait un cratère fumant à la place.

Résumé : j'étais coincée parce que je ne pouvais pas agir, j'étais coincée entre deux états d'esprit et j'étais coincée sur Terre. Merci monsieur la chance!


End file.
